1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to electronic elements control systems and methods, and more particularly, to a light-emitting diode control system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are often used for indicating work statuses of electronic components of electronic devices. For example, a computer may use one or more LEDs as indicators of the computer's components, such as fans, net cards, batteries, and so on. When an error occurs to a component, a corresponding LED is turned on and emits a preset colored light, to notify users of the error. However, an electronic device often has multiple components, and all of the components might malfunction. By conventional way, one LED can only be used to indicate a single error, therefore, a large number of LEDs would be needed for a electronic device with a large number of components, which is not efficient and cost-saving.